A user typically must submit more than one query, and may subsequently select more than one provided search result in order to locate desired information, as the user is not provided with a single search result that is most likely to contain the information that he or she is looking for. In many cases, selecting and browsing through each search result may take a good amount of the user's time and effort. For example, once a search result is selected, the user may spend a significant amount of time scrolling through various webpages associated with that search result in order to locate specific information, such as a telephone number for a store or other business, location information, images, videos, news stories, or the like. While providing a user with search results is one portion of completing that user's overall task, which may include locating specific information, the user still has not been provided with the information that he or she desires. For instance, if a user would like to search for flights to a certain destination, the user may enter a general query on a search page, locate the desired airline in one of the search results, select that search result, locate the search area, and enter time, date, and location information. This process may be performed for each airline.